1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic fabric article, and, more particularly, to weighted garments and accessories therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tactile system provides input to the brain for interpretation of various types of touch, pressure, temperature and pain through receptors in the skin. For example, deep pressure touch can be very calming. This type of input facilitates the release of dopamine, also known as the “pleasure chemical”, in the brain that helps people maintain emotional neutrality. Dopamine activates the parasympathetic nervous system for a relaxed, neutral and balanced homeostatic state. Dopamine may neutralize cortisol and adrenaline, which contribute to the fight or flight response of the autonomic nervous system. Conversely, an excess of dopamine may increase hyperactivity, which may then be regulated by increasing serotonin levels via the proprioceptive system. Proprioception refers to the information gathered by the nervous system from one's muscles, joints, tendons and ligaments. It is also known as the “position sense”, which offers a sense of grounding that is interpreted by the emotional state as perceived security and/or safety. Proprioceptive input facilitates the release of serotonin, the master regulator of the central nervous system (brain and spinal cord), as well as dopamine. Valued as the “coping chemical”, serotonin breaks up dopamine thereby preventing hyperactivity and over-processing of information, resulting in a neutral state of arousal. Persons having difficulty processing information from one or both of these systems will demonstrate behaviors that impede function. Poor sensory modulation leads to a compromised body system that is interpreted by the central nervous system as being “in pieces”. The brain and the body will focus on keeping the individual's self together, thereby rendering the individual substantially incapable of efficient higher cortical function. The basic sub-cortical needs must first be met before focus can be diverted to higher cortical function. Maintaining the nervous system at a calm and alert state is imperative for cognitive functions and learning.
Persons affected by impaired function of the nervous system can include those with developmental disabilities, Sensory Processing Disorders (SPD), Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorders (ADHD) and autism spectrum disorders. Individuals with these conditions have difficulty maintaining homeostasis within the nervous system, thereby inhibiting their ability to participate in effective learning and sometimes causing behaviors incongruent with social norms. Such identifiable behaviors can include constant movement, impulsivity, decreased attention span, inability to focus on a particular task and seeking of heavy-pressure related tasks.
Current treatments for persons affected by an impaired function of the nervous system can include pharmaceutical products, behavioral therapy, speech-language therapy, physical therapy, play-based therapy, situational therapy and nutritional therapy. Often in combination, these forms of treatment can be a tremendous benefit; yet, they are not without their own shortcomings. For instance, pharmaceuticals may elicit irresponsive results, or worse they may cause adverse side effects for a particular individual. Results from treatment in general can vary greatly from one individual to another. Therefore, partially due to the individualistic nature of conventional treatment methods, alternative additional forms of treatment were developed, including types of treatments utilizing deep pressure and tactile input therapy.
Some applications of deep pressure therapy in the prior art include use of squeeze machines, weighted blankets, and various weighted articles such as gloves or vests. These deep pressure devices have been known to release serotonin, which helps an individual feel calm and secure. However, the problem with many of these forms of deep pressure therapy is that they are restrictive and can keep the user from fully engaging in daily activities such as routine tasks, learning, common social interactions and play.
What is needed in the art is an ergonomic and discreet therapeutic garment that serves a dual sensory function with reference to the proprioception and tactile systems without sacrificing mobility and aesthetics, which thereby enables the wearer to more fully participate in daily routines and the enjoyments of life.